Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy
by The one they call Bruce
Summary: Draco is at Hogwarts for his sixth year, and will he be able to resist the charm of Ginny Weasley, Part one in the SEVEN SEAS OF RHYE!


Disclaimer: As you may have noticed by now, I am not JKR, meaning that I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the settings, or characters personalities, because if I did own Harry Potter, I really wouldn't have any time to write fan fiction now would I? I would be writing the sixth and seventh books at this present moment. Although I do wish I was JKR, because at this present moment, I would be deciding the fate of young Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: This story is supposed to be a humorous one, I really don't know if I am any good at it, so please, if you don't find it funny.I am sorry, and I will try to do better in further chapters. Rating: PG-13 (For either swearing, or.other things.later :P) Another A/N: Please, please, please, PLEASE R&R, I really need to know how incredibly CRAP or ALL RIGHT this story is, or I won't write any more (. P.S This is written from mainly DRACO'S side of things. (It focuses mainly on Draco.), so if you don't like Draco, you might want to leave now.  
  
******  
  
A string of strange dilemmas!  
  
The wit machine - switched on.  
  
******  
  
'Draco dear, are you dressed yet?'  
  
'Not yet mother.'  
  
'Well hurry up, it's nine thirty, and it takes an hour to get to Kings Cross from here!' Narcissa yelled up the stairs.  
  
'Coming mother!' Draco threw the last of his things into his trunk and left it outside his door. 'Excuse me.Lana, take my trunks down to the thing.out in the driveway.that is long.and black.'  
  
'Yes, Sir. It's a limousine Sir.'  
  
'Did I ask for you to correct me?'  
  
'No, Sir.'  
  
'Well, take them down, and don't do it again!'  
  
'Yes, Sir.'  
  
Draco trailed down the stairs to the front door.  
  
'Now you have everything?' enquired his mother.  
  
'Yes Mother,' glowered Draco, 'Will you PLEASE stop treating me like I am back in my first year?'  
  
'I'm sorry, well, it is your last year.'  
  
'Oh, you don't say!'  
  
'You have a horrible temper Draco, please, treat me like you WANT to know me.'  
  
'Sorry mother.'  
  
'I don't think you are, now get in the limo, the chauffeur is waiting.'  
  
'Why do we have to take this Muggle transport? Why can't we floo, or apparate?'  
  
'Because the Ministry are watching the families of the people that have got family members in Azkaban.'  
  
'Surely there is nothing wrong with apparating to Kings Cross.'  
  
'Well, no, but, I though this might be more fun.'  
  
'MOTHER!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but we are taking the limousine, and that's that!'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
As Draco and his mother got into the limousine, Draco glared at him mother, how dare she make him travel like a Muggle! He thought, that is a horrible torture, so to show his anger, he didn't speak to her for the whole ride, he also didn't want to give his mother the pleasure that this Muggle form of transport was starting to grow on him. These Muggles know how to travel in style.  
  
When they finally arrived at the station, Draco got out of the limo and stretched his legs, they were stiff, he wasn't used to sitting down for so long, and since the limo was nowhere near as big as his normal carriage, so he was not able to stand up, without sticking his head through the sunroof, and risking getting his hair messy and windswept.  
  
'Oh look Draco darling, some of your friends are here already!'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'There!' said Narcissa pointing to a group of four people.  
  
Draco glanced around, and could not suppress a hearty snort as he looked at the small group.  
  
'Them? Oh mother please, there are no people that are less like my friends in the whole of Hogwarts!'  
  
'Well sorry, but you don't tell me ANYTHING anymore'  
  
'Mother please, this is a public place, and your acting like a little girl.'  
  
Draco's mother appeared to pout. 'Nothing is ever good enough for you is it? Go on, get on the train I won't see you for another eight or so months, but go, I'll be fine with only the butlers and maids to talk to, you may have noticed but your father is in AZKABAN!' Narcissa turned n her heel and left.  
  
Draco stared after her, shaking his head, he didn't think that his mother was acting really grown up and quite frankly, it was embarrassing. Without giving his mother another thought he turned and penetrated the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
'All right there Potty? Weasel, beaver? Oh and look its ickle Weasley, geez Whinny was it? You might have gotten somewhere if you weren't related to that.' Draco nodded his head towards a reddening Ron.  
  
''Well, at least I'm not related to a blonde whose father was so ditzy he landed himself in Azkaban!' shot back Ginny.  
  
'That, was below the belt, and trust me Weasel junior, you will pay.'  
  
'I thought we weren't wealthy enough Malfoil. Or did you forget that little detail?'  
  
'It seems that I was trying to be nice, something that it seems is not a word that is located anywhere in your vocabulary.'  
  
'Obviously not. C'mon you guys, we're wasting precious wit with an unarmed opponent.'  
  
Ginny looked triumphant and without a backwards glance at Draco and left to find a seat somewhere in an empty compartment. Ron whom was looking gob smacked whispered to Harry. 'Where did she learn to do that?' and promptly followed her little sister onto the train, Hermione and Harry soon followed.  
  
Draco was left staring after her. 'Well, two can play at that game, didn't anyone ever tell you to never cross the Malfoy wit line?'  
  
Draco lugged his things onto the train, and deliberately took a seat nearby the compartment that Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in.  
  
****** 


End file.
